User Placements
User Placements is a way to organize players based on placements. It is in no way a source of skill ranking, as so many different factors prevent this from being legit. Scoring System Raw Scores The Raw User Placements are used to organize players solely based on their placement in the competition. They recieve points based upon their distance from last place. For example if there are ten contestants, 10th place will recieve zero points, 9th will recieve one, 8th will recieve two, etc. Raw Point Breakdowns. Bold-Winning Character Italics- Runner- Up _Cecilia_- Beats (6), Plasm Wraith (5) benjamin3740- Darkben (6) BetrayedTangy- Toon Link (4), Neku (2), Phoenix Wright (3+12), Solid Snake (8), Taskmaster (13), Kenpachi (3), Hayden (5), Chunky Kong (3), Jecht (5), Minecraft Steve (1) BigRooster- Wario (3) Brilliant_Steel- Regent (7) Chippy- Asura (1) ColonelPengu- Harambe (3) Crazygamer999- Alexander the Great/Iskandar (1) DamionDL- Joker (5), Deadpool (21), Gambit (6) DestinyAssassin- Amaterasu (1) dj-izzle- Hawkeye (14), Fox (16), Wolf (6), Blaziken (12), Wonder Red (2), Rayman (6), Jaga (1), Omi (4), Tingle (0) DynasticAnthony/TomNookCrossing- Walhart (3), Scott Pilgrim (9) Eat_Cow- Earthworm Jim (8) Eyemeralds- Coop (7) firedoom666- Duke of Gravity (9) flawless75- Samurai Jack (3) forsoothius- TheAnguishedOne (4+1), Louis Cypher (0) Derius (11), Clementine (16) GeneralPengu- E-123 Omega (8), Peridot (6), Pearl (9), Mettaton (4), L Ryuzaki (1), Jenny Everywhere (9), Eridan (0), "Kirbamus"/Jenny Nowhere *(4), Zone-Tan (4) Giorgio42- Link (2) Guywithgoats- Coldsteel (0), Goat (0), The Stalker (12), Microwave (4) Harvest-Ty- Hibiki Kuze (16+'19'), Jade (9), Enderman (6), Doopliss (9), Kazuya (2), Anna (10), Changeling (10) I_am_new_here/Billythevillager/Phoenix-Smasher- Billy the Villager (11), Koopa (0+4), General Guy (1), Zidane (5),' Lich King (9)', Kung Pow (19), Chuck Quizmo (4), Reptile (5), Bobobo (4), Nemesis (10), The Blob (3), Pinocchio (3), Amarant (2), Maker Mario (10),Blade Billy (10), Emperor Mateus (1), Hemet Nesingway (14), Chris Hansen (5) InjusticeGods/IAmTheLaw2- Qwilfish (4), Juggernaut (1), Luma (7), Ghetsis (1), April May (4), Zangief (5), Lying Cat (10), Trick Master (9), Shino (3) judgementaeon/FreecsZoldyck/OrgXionXiii/Marimari13- Nino (11), Pascal (9), Vanitas (8),'' Shio (13), '''Riku Replica (12)', Saber Lily (2), Tifa (2), Little Mac (3) Killua Zoldyck (15), Black Mage (7), Noel (10), Lambda-11 (13), ''Minerva (4), Lindow (10), Volga (6), Dark Pit (8), Michael J. Caboose (3), '''Saber (11)', General Maine (7), Shirou (2), Neo (1), Ruby Rose (11), Firebrand (1), Shadow Heartless (2), Locus (5), Waluigi (8), Xanadu (1) Keyblade999- Red (5), Blue (3), Light/Kira (6), Yoshi (6), Missingno. (6) kidmf935- Clone Ridley (20+8), Ike (14), Arceus (12), Harlequin Baby (11) KillerKremling- Blizzard Man (2), Travis (7), Dracula (10) Klen-Ashstar- Dovakiin (3), Chibi-Robo (9), Vexx (0), Momo (2), Reyn (7), Navarre (4) Kyvos64- Wonder Red (5), Jolteon (10), Fawful (4), Yoshi (6), Zelda (4) la_mayonesa- Larry Butz (8) Leaisaxel- Young Link (10), King K. Rool (12), Hero's Shade (3), Kotake/Twinrova (13), Veran (9), Simon Blackquill (4), Clockwerk (8), Eobard Thawne (17), Red Robed Wizard (7), Mr. Blonde (3), Sloth (11), Monokuma (0), Psycho Mantis (11), Ermac (4), Chrona (9), Kessler (8), Not Important (0), Saitama (5), Kung Fury (4), Vamp (8), John Preston (2), Yami (13), Washington (8) Messhia_dark- Garbodor (8), Shulk (18), Bowser (10), Pac-Man (11), Raurra (1), Toon Ganondorf (2) Messhia_light- Aiden Pearce (13), Naruto (2), Otaru (0), Demise (1) Miketastic5-''' Jak (10), Spike (2) Mizuno_Ami/Kino_Makoto- Sailor Mercury (7), Rookie (5), Sailor Chibi Moon (7), Maya Fey (8), Minako (5), Wendy/Abigail (1), Maxwell (9) newxo5678- Lea (5) Nielicus- N (1), Male WFT (10), Lucario (5), Zoroark (5) NintendoIsBeast- Geometry Dash Block (7) NintendoMania- Lucina (6), Captain Olimar (8), Starman (0), Commander Video (2), Female Inkling (4), Chrom (6), Ayumi Tachibana (4), Wreck-It Ralph (3), Male Inkling (11), Corrin (11), '''Octoling (12) NitroFlauger- Bomberman (9), Sora (10) Pendragon71037- Ganondorf (8), Magnus (7) Pikachu942- Megaman (1), Megaman X (6), Broly (5+1), Pikachu/Raichu (5), Red (0), Zero (10), Ness (0), Black Bomber (6+11), Volnutt (6), Isaac (5), Zage Nite (6), Mr. Game & Watch (13+2), Princess Celestia (8), The Law (0), Mewtwo (4), Captain Falcon (5), Sans (8),Temmie (8), Genos (12), Yellow (9), John Cena (0), Fuuko Ibuki (7) Pinxed- Mikau (15), Kayamba (2) Pokemanzzz- Jigglypuff (4), Roy (7), Uxie (3), Ephraim (7), Riku (2), Aegislash (6) protobakurion- Goku (12), Creeper (0) Pyrocite- Daredevil (15), The Grapist (10) Quick-Man- Bass.EXE (22+''9), ''Gemini Man (18), Marth (9), Lewis (8), Trusty Patches (6), Pepsiman (2) quinfordmac- Stickman (3), Elephant (3), Punch Out! Wii Ref (0) RajakaiTheBeast- Sonic (7), Star Force Mega Man (0), Tails (9), Kirby (1), Shadow (2), Buzz Bomber (3), Metal Sonic (8) Rayquaza487- Bandana Dee (10) RememberingKim- Chef (0) Rixcus- Kamina (9), Kain (11), Gilgamesh (7), Altius (6), Donnel (3) Rot8er_ConeX- Minish Link (12) SalsaSavant- DiscoBandit (2+9), Stanley (5), Ciro Oma (2) Seb_Ramoray- Lucas (9), Trevor (11), Poo (11), Gardevoir (6), Admiral Bobbery (12), Melody Pianissima (11), Rosalina (3), Daisy (0), Hawlucha (4), Tetra (0), Mary-O (8) Smashbroslurker- Billy Hatcher (0) SnazzyCAT- Meta Knight (9) StaraptorKings- Brick (7), Dominus (9) The_Key_24/BrineBlade- Keith O'Connoll (7), Dimentio (0), Hades (1), Pit (5), KidPool (5), D'Vorah (10), Chaos (0), Discord (6), Scout (2), Demoman (7), Tirek (3) TheShadowMan283- King Harkinan (4) TopHattedTroopa- Prof. Layton (6+15), Hades (8+7), Ninten (8), Bass (14), Mario (4), Proto Man (9), Luigi (7), Don Paolo (2), The Flash (6) Traptin3days- Guybrush (17), Riki (12) UtahCharizard- Charizard (7+5+1),' Spyro (23)', Chrom (14), Ramo (10), Falco (14), Tom Nook (4), Wilson Percival Higgsbury (3) Variasi- Fox (1), Mimi (8) Vendetta231-Zagara (1), Soul (2), Brave Little Toaster (7), Rubber (3) xGiraffes13x- Olimar (0) Zaknefain- Zant (4),' Koume/Twinrova (13)' Onox (6), Spectator James (11), Ditto (8),Solaire (7), Blue Magicka Wizard (1), Appa (6), Bread (3), Hackerman (5), Loki Prime (7), Dora the Explorer (0), JFK (0) Raw Final Rankings (5 points or more) Italics-Winner Bold-multi-time winner 1. Judgementaeon/FreecsZoldyck/OrgXionxiii/Marimari13 (175) (26 games) (10 points from Noel removed) (Average: 6.73 points per game) 2. Leaisaxel (169) (23 games) (Average: 7.35 points per game) 3. Pikachu942 (138) (25 games) (Average: 5.52 points per game) 4. I_am_new_here/Billythevillager/Phoenix-Smasher (119) (19 games) (Average: 6.26 points per game) 5. Tophattedtroopa (85) (11 games) (Average: 7.73 points per game) 6'. Harvest-Ty (81)' (8 games) (Average: 10.13 points per game) 7'. UtahCharizard (81)' (11 games) (Average: 7.36 points per game) 8. Quick-Man (75) (7 games) (Average: 10.71 points per game) 9''. Seb_Ramoray (75)'' (11 games) (Average: 6.82 points per game) 10'. Zaknefain (71)' (13 games) (Average: 5.46 points per game) 11. NintendoMania (67) (11 games) (Average: 6.09 points per game) 12. kidmf935 (65) (5 games) (Average: 13 points per game) 13. dj-izzle (61) (9 games) (Average: 6.78 points per game) 14. BetrayedTangy (59) (11 games) (Average: 5.36 points per game) 15. Messhia_dark (50) (6 games) (Average: 8.33 points per game) 16. The_Key_24/BrineBlade (46) (11 games) (Average: 4.18 points per game) 17. GeneralPengu (45) (9 Games) (Average: 5 points per game) 18. InusticeGods/IG/Ghetsis (44) (9 games) (Average: 4.89 points per game) 19. Mizuno_Ami/Kino_Makoto (42) (7 Games) (Average: 6 points per game) 20''. Rixcus (36)'' (5 games) (Average: 7.2 points per game) 21. DamionDL (32) (3 games) (Average: 10.67 points per game) 22. Forsoothious (32) (5 games) (Average: 6.4 points per game) 23. RajakaiTheBeast (30) (7 games) (Average: 4.29 points per game) 24. Traptin3days (29) (2 games) (Average: 14.5 points per game) 25. Kyvos64 (29) (5 games) (Average: 5.8 points per game) 26. Pokemanzzz (29) (6 games) (Average: 4.83 points per game) 27. Keyblade999 (26) (5 games) (Average: 5.2 points per game) 28''. Pyrocite (25)'' (2 games) (Average: 12.5 points per game) 29. Klen_Ashstar (25) (6 games) (Average: 4.17 points per game) 30. Nielicus (21) (4 games) (Average: 5.25 points per game) 31. NitroFlauger (19) (2 games) (Average: 9.5 points per game) 32. KillerKremling (19) (Average: 6.33 points per game) 33. SalsaSavant (18) (4 games) (Average: 4.5 points per game) 34. Pinxed (17) (2 games) (Average: 8.5 points per game) 35. StaraptorKings (16) (2 games) (Average: 8 points per game) 36''. Guywithgoats (16)'' (4 games) (Average: 4 points per game) 37. messhia_light (16) (4 games) (Average: 4 points per game) 38. Pendragon71037 (15) (2 games) (Average: 7.5 points per game) 39. Vendetta231 (13) (4 games) (Average: 3.25 points per game) 40. Rot8er_ConeX (12) (1 game) 41''. Miketastic5 (12)'' (2 games) (Average: 6 points per game) 42-43. DynasticAnthony/TomNookCrossing (12), protobakurion (12) (2 games) (Average: 6 points per game) 44. _Cecilia_ (11) (2 games) (Average: 5.5 points per game) 45. Rayquaza487 (10) (1 game) 46-47. Firedoom666 (9), SnazzyCAT (9) (1 game) 48. Variasi (9) (2 games) (Average: 4.5 points per game) 49-50. la_mayonesa (8), Eat_Cow (8) (1 game) 51-53. NintendoIsBeast (7), Eyemeralds (7), Brilliant_Steel (7) (1 game) 54. Benjamin3740 (6) (1 game) 55. quinfordmac (6) (3 games) (Average: 2 points per game) 56. newxo5678 (5) (1 game) List of Winners 1.Judgementaeon (175)-SG1, SG6, F3:TCoD (3 wins) 2.Leaisaxel (169)-SG2, SG4, F:TB, F4:TCoW (4 wins) 3.Pikachu942 (138)-D:I, FA7E (2 wins) 4.Billy (119)-USG1, F2:E (2 wins) 5.Tophattedtroopa (85)-SG5, SG8 (2 wins) 6.Harvest-Ty (81)-USG3, F6old (2 wins) 7.UtahCharizard (81)-USG2, USG4 (2 wins) 8.Seb_Remoray (75)-SG3 (1 win) 9.Zaknefain (71)-SG4, FG12 (2 wins) 10.NintendoMania (67)-FG15 (1 win) 11.GeneralPengu (45)-FG5 (1 win) 12.Rixcus (36)-F8TE (1 win) 13.Forsoothious (32)-D:BR, USG5 (2 wins) 14.Pyrocite (25)-FG13 (1 win) 15.GuyWithGoats (16)-FGX (1 win) 16.Miketastic5 (12)-SG7 (1 win)